A Wasted Road
by TunnelSnake
Summary: Clive, The Lone Wanderer has had many Tragedies in her life, but wanting to join the Tunnel Snakes is a different story. She builds more than a friendship with Butch DeLoria as they continue to travel the Wastes with their lashing and dashing guard, Dogmeat!
1. Chapter 01:Your Only Ten Once

_**Notes:Clive is actually my own Lone Wanderer in Fallout. She gives a tomboyish outlook. I hope you do enjoy this! I'm actually Trying to make a long story. Trying to keep committed. I'm usually not good at this but hey, might as well try. Hopefully I am more descriptive and put more dialogue in this one. Sorry if it bores you. It's just how I write *cries* I know that for Role-Playing Games or Games that you can create/build your character, the player grows an attachment to their own character, so I hope you feel how I feel about the whole character thing. I know most of you got an attachment. Most of the Dialogue is some of the things said in Fallout. I DO NOT OWN THOSE PARTS EITHER. By the way, I haven't got the chance to proofread everything. There probably a lot of errors, sorry for the complications! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT, THANK YOU.**_

_**-ENJOY-**_

* * *

_Chapter 01:"Your only Ten Once"_

As Clive set her white plastic cup full of the Vault's "home made" purified water down on the counter top, she started to head for the diner. It was her birthday, and she was having the most quietest day_. _

The Vault had few things she disliked but the Vault was her home. She loved the Vault. She felt safe and protected. The metal clanks and sounds that ventilated through the machines and mechanisms that operated were usual to her. She didn't mind the loud yet eerie chants of the Vault but it was the ringing in her ears is what bothered her. When she sat there, the quiet but loud ringing in her ears mocked , this could be heard anywhere but in the Vault...it was different. She wanted to go outside and explore but return to the Vault-her one and true home.

So it was today, her tenth birthday. Clive was a goody-to-shoes sure, but she was never the girly girl to show of how pretty she looks or to show of some part of her body. She was a tomboy. She didn't want to show off how pretty she looked today, or flirt with guys. She was quiet and an average kid smart. She had chestnut-brown colored hair that was short and bedraggled.

As she walked to the Diner, felt her hair and put it back in place. She was still a girl, insecure about her looks. She had a concerned look as to why she had to go to the diner. "_Probably some birthday party,"_she thought to herself. As she pressed the switch for the automatic metallic door, it opened with a echoing sound. As she looked around the dark room, she couldn't see a thing. She took a step forward and saw a shadowy figure in the back. She flinched a little until the lights flickered on.

"_Surprise!" _The group Vault Dwellers yelled with funnels of noises that penetrated Clive's ears. _Wow! A surprise party? _

Looking at the light, she shifted her eyes toward her dad-the light still marked in her eyes.

"Stanley you turned the lights on too fast! You nearly blinded the poor kid!"Officer Gomez scolded Stanley.

"Happy Birthday!"Paul Hannon Jr. murmured in the back joyfully.

"She's growing up so fast!" Old Lady Palmer exclaimed.

"Happy birthday pal,I can't believe your already Ten! I'm so proud of you! If only your mother..."Dad was cut off by the overseer's loud and abrupt speaking,"Congratulations young lady! I don't have to tell you how special this day is do I?" His interruptions irked Clive.

_You think I don't know? _

As she politely let the Overseer speak through his endless rambles, she was then presented with a round object, fit for her wrist. _This was.. No way! It was her very own PipBoy 3000. _She gratefully took it in her hands and felt the rough yet smooth surfaces of the buttons, details and rim of her PipBoy. She slid it on her left wrist and began to smile at the screen. _This is mine? All mine?! _She laughed at herself being so cheerful. As she fully equipped the PipBoy, she turned to her dad who was gladly smiling.

"Enjoy your party honey, _your only ten once_!"

As he walked away, she just stared opened eyed into her new present. She saw the Nuclear Green color that was portrayed onto the screen, she saw her condition, her items and the notes and maps she carried. It was of course, mostly empty but she could make do with it. As she was walking away, her face looked up at a young girl who just about her age. Her _best friend_, Amata. She didn't like her much but she still grew accustomed to hanging out with her.

Amata began to speak in a excited tone,"Happy Birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" she giggled and laughed like it was a joke."Your dad was afraid you were onto us! I told him not to worry! Your easy to fool!"

Clive felt insulted but brushed off the fact that she was her best friend."Great Party Amata! Thanks for doing this for me!" Clive told her in a sympathetic way.

"Your Welcome! It was mostly your dad who did most of the work though! I just helped with the decorations and stuff!" Amata admitted."Anyways, I bet you can't guess what I got for your birthday!"

Clive anticipated her to say something but Amata wanted her to guess to make things a little more fun. "Um.. a date with Freddie Gomez?"

Amata's face turned in disgust. "Eww! I didn't even know you like boys!

Sure she had a hidden crush on Freddie Gomez. Could she not like boys? Instead, she pulled out an comic book that read "Grognak The Barbarian." Clive's eyes drew from her PipBoy to the comic. She enjoyed reading Grognak The Barbarian comics! Grognak was practically her inspiration!

Amata handed the comic over to her and turned away, her face looked creeped out. _What a friend._

As she walked towards the counter where a tall yummy cake lay on a white platter, Old lady Palmer whispered behind her back. "Clive!"

"Oh Clive, sweetie! Your growing up so fast!"she held Clive by the arms and smiled back.

"You know your like family to me Lady Palmer!"Clive grinned. She always thought of her as one of her own considering she only had a dad. Old lady Palmer covered her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, look at you! So kind! Thank you darling! That means a lot to me!"Old Lady Palmer hugged Clive. "Here! For your Birthday!" She pulled out a deliciously sticky sweetroll. "Baked them _just for you! _Now go on! Enjoy your party!" Her sweet voice beckoned Clive in a brighter mood.

When Clive turned around, she saw as metal pincers rose up in the air. The cake she had once seen, beautiful and perfect was sawed away to chunks of cake bits. Andy cut it up thinking things would go fine. But unfortunately, it didn't._I-It's ruined. Just Great. _Behind her, an annoying laugh coughed behind her back.

"Ha ha! She looks sad! Did Andy make you cry?! Boo-Hoo!" Butch's snorting and mocking laughs made Clive angry and irritated. "Hey, What's that? A sweetroll?! Hey, Nosebleed give me your sweetroll!"

Butch was a snooty little boy who only thought of himself on top. He was practically the "_Bully_" of the Vault. He was a rebellious terror that made adults stressed.

"What do you want it for?" Clive spoke with a deep emotion.

"What was that?! Just give it to me? I'm hungry!"Butch nagged with his loud annoying voice.

"B-But Old Lady-"Clive was interrupted by his loud outbursts.

"Old Lady Dithers? So what it's your dang birthday! No one cares!"

_Shit. I thought today was okay. It was all a lie._

Butch got up with his hands clasped in his fist. _Did he really want to start a fight just for a sweetroll? Why was I making such a fuss over it. I might as well give it up. _

Clive handed the ever-so-sweet sweetroll onto Butch's hand."That's what I thought! Ha Ha!"he gave a dorky snort before he shoved the food into his mouth.

_Still. That was damn well mine. _

As she the counter top near the destroyed cake, Stanley took notice to her. "Hey sport! How's your birthday party?" Clive wanted to say _shitty _or something harmful but new better than to be a potty mouth. Instead she said,"Not good. Not good at all." She gave a long loud sigh and asked if he had fixed the PipBoy just for her.

"Oh yeah! I reprogrammed that thing! It was so important I get it done kiddo! It's your Birthday party! Enjoy it! Oh, and here!" He placed a cap onto Clive's head. She didn't know it was coming. She reached for her head and felt the smooth hat that was on her. She gave a little smile to Stanley and simply said,"Thanks." His words tried to make her feel better. It didn't seem to work as much.

As she walked towards the diner entrance, her father confronted her.

"That was Jonas on the intercom!" _What intercom? I guess I didn't hear."_He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present for you! Jonas is waiting for you downstairs in the Reactor level." Clive's father's reassuring voice was very fatherly and well-mannered. It calmed Clive of all things.

As she slipped out of the party, a tall slender woman named Beatrice spooked Clive. She walked toward her and seemed to want to give her something.

"Happy Birthday Dearie! I hope I didn't miss the party!" Clive looked puzzled and stupefied. She's weird. She handed Clive an "poem" she had made for her. The grin on her face creeped Clive out. _Who does she think she is? My mother? She wish she was my mom! _"Have a Great Birthday Dearie!"she said as Clive opened the Poem viewed on her PipBoy. The poem was an ungodly amount of words that seemed to deem toward the Overseer.

_Crazy whack Job._

As Clive boots tapped the cold hard floor of the Vault she stepped down the stairs leading to the Reactor Level. She felt the cold touch of metal in the walls surrounding her as she drew back her hand. Her eyes were filled with wonder and fantasies of what she could get for her birthday. She was devastated to know and was soon speed walking to Jonas.

"What're you doing here Young Lady? I thought kids weren't allowed on the Reactor Level?"Jonas playfully joked.

"Oh... but dad told me it was okay to come down here,"she politely spoke pointing her thumb back from the direction in which she came. Her face filled with worry and disappointment as she heard him laugh.

"I'm just kidding with you, ha ha!" He Laughed so hard I swear he was gonna choke."Anyways, Happy Birthday kid!" Clive's face filled with embarrassment and anguish. Although, she kind of wanted to laugh to,I have to admit. "Hold on a minute, I think someones coming."

From the top of the stairs the metal clicking of boots were heard. "It's just me,"father stepped out into the light.

He looked at Clive with a proud and fulfilling look. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"What kind of Surprise?!"Clive's eyes grew big and anxious.

"Since the Overseer gave you your PipBoy, your Old enough to do some work... So I figured your old enough for this.."he paused for a moment and revealed the present from behind his white coat,"Your own BB Gun! It's a little Old but it should work Perfectly!" Clive was bursting with joy and jumped on her dad. Tightly hugging her dad she told him That it was the _best present ever_. He was shocked for a moment and hugged his daughter back."I'm glad you like it sweetie,"he said in a soothing tone petting her head.

"Besides, Jonas found it down here. You should thank him as well! Ha Ha Ha!" Her father laughed and grinned at Jonas. She let go of him staring at the renewed BB gun.

"So, What do you think? Want to give it a try" His undying grin stared back at his daughter.

"Really?! We can test it **here**?!"She was jigging up and down from all the excitement that she felt accelerate in her body. Her hair bounced up and down as she ran around excitedly. She wrapped the BB gun in her arms like a new Teddy Bear Toy any kid would want. As she stopped in front of the thick-brick-like door, she knew that on that moment she finally got to test her accuracy in shooting.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran to Jonas giving him a warm hug and let go."Thank you too, Jonas!"

"No problem! Hey, just making sure you have a "Happy Birthday"! I hope you enjoy it!"Jonas laughingly said.

Clive walked into the Vault room that was full of metal crates and boxes. There were three target posts that stood on the other side of a long box. The simple long gray box lay in front of her to prevent her from getting to close to the targets.

"**Wow**!" She began to aim at each of the targets shooting at each one of them until every one she hit reverted back. She smiled in delight telling herself that this birthday wasn't so bad after all. She cheered while in the back Jonas cheered along with his with propped up arms in the air, and her father stood their smiling with arms crossed.

From behind a box, a dull brown creature came out with elongated legs and antenna that stretched as far a child's arm. The grotesque deformed creature had beady eyes and a shiny back. This "RadRoach" was a menace and a threat to Vaults.

"Kill it!"Jonas scrambled and became uneasy.

As Clive shot the roach, it was a long time until it actually died. It fell ungraciously to the floor with it's legs curled up together.

"Good Work! That's one less Radroach to deal with!"her father said with relief. "Let's get a picture together! Capture the moment! Jonas could you take a picture of me and the big game hunter?" Jonas moved into place as Clive stood aside her dad. He put his arm around her back as she held the BB gun up high in the sky.

They both smiled.

Jonas pulled out his camera and placed his finger near the button and clicked it. The photo was taken with a bright light that stunned the Lone Wanderers Eyes. It is a moment she will never forget.


	2. Chapter 02: Don't Push it Spaz

_**Notes:So this is chapter 02! Yeah! I try my hardest to cut to the chase where Butch comes in without rushing so if your reading and he hasn't come on yet, please Bear with me and keep reading! This is my first time actually committing to writing a full on Fanfiction with a few chapters! Please be sure to review! My Special Thanks to the author, Alone in the Light for his support! Thank you, and I apologize on my confusion! Sorry! And Thank you for the help and support!**_

_**By the way I'm a bit confused from my writing. I want her to be talking as well for example, I looked at him with my eyes directly towards him, but instead I write, She directly looked at him-her eyes directly towards him. I might alternate between those two. So if you see her talking to herself like a maniac, it's gonna be in italics, I'm sorry! Mind you, some of the things in Italics is not her. Okay I didn't have time to proof read most of it. Sorry, Sorry.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT, Thank you! -Please enjoy the rest-**_

* * *

_Chapter 02:Don't push it Spaz_

She stood by her dad's side in his office. "Looks like your a healthy sixteen year old girl! That's good to know. Honey, now that your Sixteen your ready to take the G.O.A.T!"

She stared at him with her fine blue eyes."Do I really?"

"Yes you have to, Everybody who's your age takes it sweetie! Now get going! Your going to be late!

She grunted and pouted her way out of the office. Before she left, she saw a figure of a Blonde haired man that stood on her dad's desk. "W-what's?" Her voice slurred so she just took the figure and stuffed it in her pocket and hollered,"Good Luck Charm!" He watched her daughter walk out the room impersonating an old man with her hands anchored on her back as she made a absurd face, groaning odd things like,"Oh, I broke my back! I don't believe I can make it to the G.O.A.T!" Her dad laughed and grinned with wide teeth showing,"Your fine, dear!" She caught a glimpse of the medical files her father typed as she passed by the wall between his office and the actual treatment area.

As she passed by the tables topped with empty syringes and tubing she passed by Jonas, who didn't look a day older. "Hello Jonas!" she patted his back still leaning forward."I think I broke my back!"

"Ha, Impossible! Your gonna die that way. Causing a break in your spinal cord will cause injury to you in a severe way-you'll be paralyzed. Another thing is breaking your spinal cord and or back cannot be fixed unless use of immediate and careful treatment. You die in a second. Also you wouldn't be able to walk this very moment."

"Jonas, your too smart for my old man brain. I can't cope with your absurd smartness!"she Joked and walked out of the office.

She heard noises of nasally laughing and taunts echo from afar. At a glance, she saw a group of tall,leather jacket wearing Greasers. The gang known as the "_Tunnel Snakes". _The Home-made design printed onto the gangs jacket was a green large snake that twisted into a "S" shaped feature. The Tunnel Snakes were the most rebellious delinquents in the Vault and caused quite a ruckus. _"Tunnel Snakes" this and "Tunnel Snakes" That!_ Much were rumored about them, and Butch, who was their gang leader.

Her head poked out from the door along with the rest of her body, stealthily sneaking out. She gently rose up straightening her back and pursed her lips together. Her eyes grew with awe to see who was their next victim. A young girl, tall with her hair drawn back, hugged her arms together uncomfortably being mocked by the gang. Amata, Clive's best friend looked down at the ground then back up at Butch and yelled back to shoo them away. Butch's foot propped up against the wall as he snorted and laughed while Wally and Paul stood in a circle surrounding her. His little posse of troublemakers laughed along with him making harmful jokes that didn't seem to make sense.

"I can show you a _**real **_Tunnel Snake Amata!"his voice grew deep and mellow giving Clive the chills. Amata's face grew in an abrupt disgust.

"Hey! Leave her alone! What'd ya think your doing?"Clive's hands formed fists as she tried to protect her helpless friend.

"Oh, and who'd do you think you are? Her girlfriend? Should've known!" Their attention drew on Clive as Amata pleadingly replied for help. "Watch it spaz! Your messing with the Tunnel Snakes here, so Don't push it!" He turned away giving his full attention towards the helpless figure.

Clive wanted to take him by the shoulder and punch him so hard that he would fall unconscious... but,Clive was raised better. _Maybe...just maybe..I can punch him._ She raised her fists, scrunching her face together, but put them down. _How the hell can I confront __this situation? _In seconds her head became hot. She took Butch by the shoulder, and halfway he turned around-she punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, ass first.

"Oh,Your asking for it pal!"he stood up pulling his fists to his face. Wally and Paul did the same drawing their fists to their face and started pacing around Clive. Butch took a mighty blow around Clive's shoulder as she stepped back. _Aim for the face Clive. You can do this._ Putting her fists in front of her face she quickly threw her hand towards his face puncturing his left cheek. From behind Wally punched at her back as Paul punched her ribcage. She yelped a couple of times as she only settled her attention on Butch. Amata only stood there, hands over her mouth and face. _That bitch. _Clive took Butch by the shoulders and pushed him back towards the back wall. She kicked him in the stomach only causing fatigue to her. He punched her face and threw her to the floor.

"Don't you dare touch my face nosebleed!"Butch raged and kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and wheezed as she tried to get up.

"Don't even try! You can't do it yourself!" Wally and Paul laughed in the back as they watched Butch finish Clive off.

As his foot swung at her she repeatedly flinched unable to move. She felt weak just for that one damn fight. _Am I this easily defeated?_ She felt immense pain and shame blanket down on her. Just when Butch was about to leave,she took her hands and lifted herself up. He looked back,"Oh, are you still alive? Why do you even try? You should just give up and cry to your dad!" Clive began to become aggravated her face dripped blood,with a sore cheek and black eye she glared at him. His face turned from a smirk to malicious frown.

"What? This ain't gonna turn out well,"Butch reassured her.

She limped to him and stared him in the eye."Please stop harassing my friend." She stared at him with a serious face, noticing a bruise under his left eye and near his cheek. _That's all I did?_

"Whatever,your not worth out time. You jacked up my face anyways."He turned to his gang and tapped them on the shoulder. "Let's go guys! Tunnel Snakes Rule!..."he yelled as he walked up to the class room,"and don't forget it." He glanced at Clive before fulling entering the class.

She stared at him and then finally let out. She coughed up the blood backed up in her throat and looked down at the ground. Amata stood a few feet behind her feeling the guilt grow in her chest. Her worried look approached Clive as she looked at her beat up face. She put her hand on her back as Clive flinched at the enormous pain that Wally inflicted on her. She backed away from Amata. Clive's face still faced down as she walked to class.

"Thanks..."Amata said before Clive disappeared into the classroom.

_I'm already this beat up. I didn't even take the G.O.A.T yet. What would my dad think of me? _She held her arm with her right hand looking down but peeking up for a free seat. She saw Butch as he flirted with Christine Kendall in front of him while Wally and Paul dully sat behind him. Clive walked on the right side of the classroom far away from Butch. As she approached the front where she usually sat, she saw Freddie Gomez, his posterior placed firmly on her seat. Her head quickly rose as she saw his head. Her face turned a bright red aside from the redness from her fight. The seat behind him was empty as she saw Amata walk in. _No way she was letting her take that seat._ She took large steps towards him and swiftly sat in the chair. Her legs felt much better, relieved of the pain. Sure she stilled like him. Six years tops! Is that bad? _He is cute. _She stared at his head as she slightly turned her head and saw Mr. Brotch standing next to her.

"Are you ready for the G.O.A.T Clive?"his face stared into her as she seemed to zone out for awhile. "Are you alright? Your face seemed swollen!"

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah! I'm fine! I-I just feel a little sick. I got some thing,...the hives." Her face rested on her palm as she stared back at him.

He sighed and begun,"Listen, I like your dad, and I might even like you if I weren't your teacher. So tell you what, just tell me how you want it to come out and I'll take care of it for you." His face smiled as she lifted her face from her palm. She smiled,"Really Mr. Brotch? Thanks ! Truly!" She saw the results and filled out the test. When she was done she replied,"Thanks a bunch!" He looked grinned at her and put the paper under his clipboard.

"Okay class let's start! No looking at other people's tests! And keep your eyes to yourself! That means you Mr. DeLoria!"

Clive sat in her chair and stared at Freddie for the time being and propped her head up to get a good look at the back of his head. She blushed and smiled. She looked around the class noticing Amata who sat behind her. She looked at Butch's direction. His face seemed frustrated with the questions as he scratched his head. She just kept on staring at him confused and irritated. She rested her head on the desk and looked at him for several minutes. She kind of dozed off, in her own world. When she got back to reality, he was staring straight at her. Her blank expression soon became an amazed yet shocked emotion. She turned her head and laid it face down on the desk between her arms. Her face turned red yet again.

_I hate that guy._

She peaked a glance at him from her arms and saw him smile at her. His eyes looked at the test and then back at her. She quickly hid her face back in her arms.

_What's the deal with this guy?!_

She felt the constant need to get up and walk out but was too embarrassed to even stand. She felt his eyes on her, eying her like a vulture. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

After several minutes that seemed like an hour passed by she awoke to the sound of chairs pushing in. Her head quickly rose up, heavy and tired. Her eyes jolted open at the sound and soon saw the face of a man. Butch's face was in front of hers, as they just stared. Oddly enough, his little posse was not with him. Everyone was gone except Freddie who was still taking a test, Mr. Brotch who was correcting papers, and the two who silently stared at each other.

"What're you-"her words were stopped by his hand who held her cheeks together. She felt the pain that he caused during the fight on the swollen cheek. _He just stared. _"Pwes rewees my sheek..."she fumbled as he still squished her cheeks together.

She placed her hand on his arm that held her cheek.

"Pwease"she muttered, unable to talk right with her lips bulging out.

He let go, intensely staring at her. "So, what **Do **you want?" He looked at her and then smiled,"Why were you staring at me when I took the test, twerp?"

"I wasn't staring! I zoned out..I"her face looked down as she began to feel red. "I honestly didn't stare! Why did you look back at me anyway?!"she fought back.

"I didn't! You looked at me first!"he said with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing! Anyways I gotta go! See you later,"she stood up and turned around. He quickly grabbed her hand and yelled,"Wait! I-" Before he could say anything she quickly slapped him on the face leaving him speechless. Butch only touched his face and held his hand there as he watched her walk out.

"Hey! _Don't Push it,Spaz_!"he mumbled.

_Not even Amata waited for her. They left her with that creep._

She walked out of the room, not looking back and headed to her dad. The light outside the class room was extra bright and stunned her eyes.


	3. Aftermath of The GOAT

_**Clive's Entry **- **August 3, 2274 **_

_**Dear terminal,**_

_Today I had the most weird encounter! I tried to save my friend Amata from the notorious gang the "Tunnel Snakes" but,...I have to admit. I lost. I hope to become stronger! I have to train harder! Oh and, dad scolded me not to get into fights and to tell an adult. What were adults going to do? Brawl with us? He cleaned my swollen cheek and patched up my bruises remaining on my back, shoulder and face. Anyways, the fight..I felt beat up and tired. Amata didn't help one bit. I get she didn't want to get in trouble but why didn't she help me? Damn Tunnel Snakes. Though, Freddie Gomez was in my seat today. Probably kept it warm...hehe. He's so cute I want to hug him. When I saw that empty seat behind him, I swear I felt my heart skip a beat! I felt like all my pain went away! Although, as soon as I saw Amata walk in I thought to myself that she would never get him. She told me she didn't like men, considering there were a low amount of men that were "young" or that were near our age. Who would she be with when she was older? I call Freddie Gomez. _

_Mr. Brotch let me take the test a different way. He let me see the results and then fill out my test! I'm so grateful I didn't have to wait for every question. Apparently, I'm now a marriage counselor. Ha! Ha! I hadn't expected this damn job! Mr. Brotch says that we start our jobs as soon as next month. I don't even think I even want to be this, but if that's what it says I should be.. I guess I should stick to this asshole-of-a job. So during the G.O.A.T, after I finished my test of course, I started to stare at Freddie's back head. Ya'know, his father is one of the nicest officers in the Vault. I can see him as my second father, or as an uncle. Yeah..maybe if me and Freddie ever... I can't think about this! It just makes me flustered!_

_I wanted to look around at other people taking the G.O.A.T. So I looked. I didn't expect Butch to stare back. I didn't know he would smile. What did my face look like to him? A freakin' beehive? Damn. Well, I just dug my head in my arms like I wasn't looking at him, which was not true. I did look at him. You know it's unbelievable! After I did this, I fell asleep. It's like he knocked me out with his final move, his cocky smile! He can suck it. Little dipshit. When I awoke from my slumber, he was in my face. I don't know why somebody didn't wake me up. He squished my cheeks with his one hand. It hurt. I hate starting to think of him. Not Freddie Gomez... His hand felt rough but nice on my face. I don't know what's gotten into me. He asked me "Why were you looking at me?" but I replied with my stuttering. So instead I got up. He grabbed my arm for god-knows what reason. He was going to say something but I slapped him. I guess I just wanted to leave. He muttered something but I didn't catch it. So yup. Today was some weird shit._

_-Clive_


	4. Chapter 03: HeartAche

_**Notes: Yo! This is Chapter 03, Huzzah! If You've gone thus far without stopping, I give my thanks to you for reading my boring Fanfiction! Okay, I finally fixed the default font on my writing program! *dies* I'm very happy! I figured it will -of course- be like the game but she's gonna be in this more. Staring at shit and talking to herself. So, at night I wrote some stories and ideas that stick in my head on my iPod's notes so I have two-three scenes on Butch and the Lone Wanderer that I'd love to put in the story but it's hella far. So thus, leading you and both me to wait til' I hurry up and write it. I am grateful for your support if you are still there. My school break is over and I am even more, packed with frustration! I can't properly write my story but I need to focus on my school work. At least I get to learn how to write better in Language Arts... yea.. By the way this might sound absurd but, I am not sure if I actually mentioned her eye color. If I did then I'm sorry if it alternately changes to blue to green at times! I am unsure what color it truly is. I believe it is blue but I will say green because it's better this way. Okay, so I was going to add the earlier addition of escape on here but I figured that would be a new chapter even though I kind of believed it would be best if when she had escaped was not a new chapter and was added here. Well too late.**_

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT! -Please Enjoy-**_

* * *

As she tossed and turned in her uncomfortable metal bed, her head started to hurt from the pain of thinking. She thought of men. Men who were arrogant bastards, only pleasing their needs. Clive's soft white hand brushed her hair as she stroked her head. Her face turned into a wince, whining and kicking her feet around. As she lowered her body onto the gray bed, she cocked her head sideways to take a glance around her room only to find the darkness blinding her way. The more she stared, the more she could see. Her eyes started to ache, pulsing-her veins felt like popping. She gently closed her eyes taking a deep breath inhaling the vault's homemade oxygen. Closing her eyes relieved the pain a bit. Taking her two fingers drew them close to her eyelids, rubbing them to make the pain go away. Away from her head, her eyes, her body. Besides, she wouldn't stop thinking about him. Her head only hurt more. Clive shifted her legs and body to face the wall and dug her hand under her pillow while the other laid aside her breast. She then again, inhaled the oxygen and exhaled drifting off into an aggravated sleep.

When the day passed, Clive's hair grew longer. Cut shorter. Grew. Cut. Cut into her regular chestnut-brown raggedy hair. The days overturned to months. Those long awaiting months evolved into years. Years that seemed like centuries gone by too fast. People changed. Not justified by their well developed chests, or their masculine body structure that could swoon any woman that walked by. But their actions. Not that Butch changed or Freddie, not even Clive. Their personalities flowed their own path, stayed the same. Differed in individual ways. But their choices that they made were unexpected. No one could read others minds. Like what the hell would he do? Or her? How about him? They were different by their choices. Unexpected or rather expected by reputation.

* * *

_Chapter 03: HeartAche_

Butch withdrew his switchblade and stalked over to the woman's barracks. As he poked his head around, nosing in other people's business he saw Clive and Amata just below in the empty Atrium in the upper level area, having their little womanly but subtle chat. The wide whole space filled with seats and tables made for chatting and entertainment for all Vault Dwellers. Butch leaned against the railings giving himself a smirk of victory while ranting a little "heh" to himself. His arms wrapped with fine glossy Tunnel Snake leather, a Pipboy3000 on his left arm as his blue vault suit hidden by his jacket was noticeable but then again, unnoticeable. Having to be a barber, his life was a free-lancey day. He cut hair. Caused some trouble. Roamed around. Cut Hair. Eat. Roam. Day's were a bit typical for the Butch-man but it was all the same. Then again, Clive and Amata below the nonchalant man talked and rambled as though he were not there at all. She just nodded to the words that sputtered out of Amata's mouth. Every undying, annoying voice that whizzed out of her mouth was very antagonizing and indefinite.

Clive tried her hardest not to shift or fiddle in her chair. She felt the most uncomfortable feeling and anxious feeling for her to stop. _Just stop talking._ Clive didn't mean to act in a rudely manner for she was raised as a _Goody-Two-Shoes. _Amata was her only friend. She had nothing else to do but to listen. You know, be a _good friend._ As she raised her head leaning it from side to side to clear the numb feeling that was left in her neck from tilting, her eyes narrowed as she began to feel unusually very drowsy. She felt the need to sleep. She felt the sleep deprivation that was thrown on her. Her arms crossed, she slowly lowered her head down towards her breast-slouching in her chair.

"Hey Amata!" A comment suddenly burst from around the corner. It was Christine Kendall ready to take Amata away from her. Hooray.

"_Oh, hey! Umm.. So you want to hang out? Like at my house?! We invited all the girls here so your welcome to come!" _

_I knew she only talked to her because she was the Overseer's daughter. If she had invited all the girls, where was I in the picture?_

Christine flipped her hair all pretty like with her lips pouted out like a mofo. Her Vault suit was slightly tighter than the rest, not due to fatness but to make men think. She wanted just to simply charm the men, mainly those Greasy Tunnel Snakes. _Butch had gone out with her once. He ran around the vault saying that she had some form of STDs. _She outrageously broke up with him only to have him laughing in her face with that pretty puff look of his.

Christine had her hands held back as she leaned back to show her curves and to stick out her bosoms like a bird at a mating call. Her lips were pursed but stuck out like she had tasted something sour. It bothered Clive and felt the need to smack her in the face. It was some sort of pet peeve. She knew she wasn't the prettiest pretty puff in the Vault or the thinnest, fastest, or strongest, but she worked hard. Clive closed her glowing green eyes seeing the chance to escape the horror of girls gossip. Her arms folded over her bosom's as her head leaned against the side of the chair and finally onto the cold metal table that soothed her head.

Amata took a glance at the table's only to witness Clive half asleep. She looked back at Christine seeing her face in a what-was-suppose-to be cute pout. "Oh, c'mon! I'm sure Clive won't mind!"

"Wait... Isn't she going?" Amata's face receded to concern as her head shifted to the side-eyes awry looking at her.

"Umm.. Hello?! She wasn't invited to this party!"she snorted with all the laugh that cushioned in her. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No! She can't go! All of us have agreed to keep Clive out! Besides you've got better friends like us...instead of that dork! Just look at her! S-She's not meant to hang out with us!" Christine's red lipstick fastened her white teeth that raged on about Clive.

Amata paused in a "_What did you just say"_ look as she slowly stepped back away. "No, I'm good thank you,"Amata said while turning around, leaving Christine in the dust. A fit of rage was heard as stomping romped around and faded into the halls. She walked to Clive putting her hand on her back, her eyes narrowed with sadness. "Hey Clive! Wake up! Clive!" she shook her back as her faded blue vault suit shook with her hand. As Clive opened her eyes, she was left to see Amata looking at her. She lifted her nimble hand and placed it on Amata's shoulder, as her cheeks squashed up against her arm.

"Don't worry! I'm alive!"she joked, wriggling her best friend around. They laughed and smiled actually getting along for once instead of talk, talk, and more talk.

"Hey, I gotta go! Don't worry it had nothing to do with Christine! I have to go see my dad!"she laughed tilting her head while at the same time smiled and laughed. "He says he has work for me to do and that we have to discuss the 'Ideals of being Overseer'"Her low voice copied that of the Overseer as she laughed and started to walk towards the office.

Clive shortly raised a hand and commented,"See you later!"while flashing a short yet sweet smile to Clive. She was still as sleepy as ever. So she wanted to rest her head down for a moment before she would head home.

From above the vulture covered his hand over his white teeth quieting the need to laugh at all of the conundrum that had just happened. He leaned over the railing once again to observe his cogitations. Butch's eyes set upon the one resident left, Clive. His suave smirk grew wider showing the full set of choppers that was forever equipped. His styled hair felt over his head as he clasped his hands together and breathed in a large sum of air. His feet tapped the ground as he started to lick his dry pinkish Snake lips.

_It's been a few minutes hasn't it? No, yes, no? I dunno. Maybe I can just sleep here. Maybe.. I can... I-I ca... _Clive drifted off into a strange dream.

* * *

She opened her eyes to an abundant amount of light that flashed in her eyes. Putting her hands over her eyes, she squinted at the sight of the outside. It was ridiculously cold as she sat on the dirt ground that stained her bottoms. Her blue Vault suit was worn and faded. The buildings were perfectly in place as she sat in an open meadow full of fresh green grass that grew deep within the soil. The tree above her provided the shade as the fluorescent flowers gleamed at her releasing a floral, sweet smell. The smell invaded her nostrils as her chestnut hair puffed up.

No Christine Kendall, no Susie Mack, no Tunnel Snake to be in sight.

Clive extended her legs more outward stretching her arms out and falling onto the elongated grass that brushed by her smooth face. She laid her head down and took a deep, deep breath to clear all the stress and worries and looked up at the bright blue sky. _What is this place? What is that? The sky? I don't recall it looking like this. This green stuff is smooth but I don't like it very much._ _The grass. _In a flash, the warm cool day turned into a maze of darkness and ...then she was walking.

Her eyes piqued with curiosity as she wandered the dim cramped spaces of the vault. Her hands placed on the cold concrete walls scrolled and slithered the creaks and corners of every turn. Her weary eyes followed the dirty-stained floors along with her black boots that was well equipped with it. It also followed the linings of the wall and the ceiling, through the intricate valves and pipes she saw. As she approached the near end of the halls, she was blocked by a silhouette that she couldn't quite make out considering how dark the place was. The figure kindled her interest as she cinched her fists tighter. She slowly approached the figure not knowing what it was but reached out to it. Wanting to know _Who are you? _Her back curved as she stopped at a certain distance only allowing her hand to surpass her feet length, hesitating to touch the shadow. As the dreary silhouette grew more clearer she drew back her hand only to see a fake figure that had an extreme convoluted figure shape.

In a jolt, the figure's fake skin texture detailed with a smooth squishy figure that was grotesque and absurd. It stretched it's neck towards Clive to reveal it's horrible wrecked face with three tongues sticking alongside it's mouth, widening it's own mouth looking in pain. It's arms cut off it's shoulders and cut down to it's bottoms-three legs on each side engrossing out to it's own sides. It's pink wrinkly skin rumpled up and scolded out with horrible bumps and lumps embossed out his body.

It wrangled toward her as her eyes widened, body turned as she almost slipped onto the floor. She ran but it was nearing her, it's elongated tongues grasped and tried to taste her ankles trickling her boots that tapped the Vault floor. She teared up raging her arms side by side, constantly rotating her head to take a peek at the creature. She panicked in fear she would get caught. Her head twisted toward the front as her heel hit her foot. She fell to floor in a painful way screeching not in pain, but in fear. The dark halls encumbered her as she back away dragging her feet to the floor. She couldn't stand up, she was trapped, paralyzed as she heard the beast near her, every sound traumatized her. She finally heard a snap and she felt a antagonizing pain rush through her body. The darkness creaked through her eyes and flooded her mouth. She kicked and rambled until her eyes dimmed into black. She couldn't open her eyes until- "Hey girl," a smooth mellow-Toned voice that whizzed by Clive's ears as She jolted her head away from her arms.

She was then faced by a man with his head propped up on his arms that sat on the metallic table with a goody-goody smile. Why did she always see someone when she woke up? Butch gleamed at her showing his perfectly aligned teeth with his blue narrow eyes on her. She was so dazed about her dream she was so confused about both.

_That both went by so fast._ One moment she's dreaming the other, she's looking at the man who gave her the biggest migraine ever.

"You need a clip,"his eyes fixed on her face as he sat in the metal bench beside her. She felt her face grow hot as she nonchalantly turned her head the other direction. She heard Butch's hand abruptly slam on the table as she jolted. She scooted near the rear end of the table away from Butch but she only felt him getting nearer. She felt his warm breath on her neck just calm and steady. She totally forgot about the dream. It was way too fast.

"So what'cha doing?"Butch's breath warmed her head.

Clive felt her heart skip a beat-the tone of his voice was very suave.

Her face turned to his constantly looking down, trying to avoid eye contact,"Just...just taking a nap." The bags in her eyes were tremendously huge.___Did she not yell or kick in her dream?__ How long was she even sleeping? I don't think Butch even noticed I had a nightmare. No signs._

"You want a haircut girl? Free of charge, that is...if you want to pay me,"he gawked a little chuckle and again leaned his pretty hair against the palm of his rough hand.

"It's fine, I got a haircut a few weeks ago,"she hesitantly spoke as she touched the curls of her chestnut colored hair, twirling them in her fingers. Her eyes looked at the locks in her fingers then back at Butch seeing his hands reach for her. She leaned back quickly at the sight but he still got in touch of her hair. His burly hands touched the top of her hair as he brushed one strand of hair in his fingers before releasing them.

"Oh, I see,"his eyebrows lifted in awe and content. His large hand fell back on his lap as he continuously stared her down. Her face pressed against the metal table her arms stretched forward to the other end of the table.

"Yeah.."she quietly said confused about how he got close to her. ___Why spend time with me? The Dork? The nosebleed? No one does. No one wants to spend time with me. Probably some trick up his sleeve-then ____everyone's going to come out saying some shit and laugh._

"So where's Amata? She ditch you again?" He asked like he hadn't seen a thing. He pulled his hand back to swipe under his nose, then back again down on his lap.

"No, she had some work to do with the Overseer,"She blankly said. She stared across the room at the gray wall and then at Butch. She felt embarrassed but dull. She felt like she cared that he was there but not. _Side of depression, maybe? ____Naw._

"Hey, you don't look too good. You okay?"His voice turned from suave to a smooth concern. He released his head from his hand and placed it in his lap as he straightened his posture, but still tilting forward like the rebel he was.

Clive gave a ghastly sigh elevating her head to see face his smooth broad face. He looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch her face but he knew better. "I... I just had a bad dream. It's nothing to fret about. Hey... why do you think Christine Kendall and the girls don't like me?"

Butch stared at her and started to get giddy at the thought. He looked very uncomfortable about the subject. "Man, I don't know! Why do you ask me these hard quest-"

"Never mind."she said quickly to stop the conversation she got so aggravated about.

Butch's lips touched but were bluntly half open. "Hey, maybe they're just jealous,"he said to make up the interruption he caused.

"Jealous of what? There's nothing ******to**be jealous about,"Clive whiffed her hand in the air in negligence. Her hands placed back on the table -wide eyed in frustration.

Butch hesitated before speaking not wanting to say something completely off. "Umm.. Jealous of your doctor daddy of course! Yeah!"  
Butch raised his hands in victory. _What's the Butch-man doing? Shouldn't he be knocking this loser off? Whatever! I ain't all that bad! _

She looked at him and took a deep long breath. A sigh of relief, or rather disappointment. Clive stared at the table and looked up at the ceiling, then back at his face. She laughed and began to frown.

The room became absurdly quiet as they just... just stared, sat, coughed, breathed. Breathed the same air. _Oh how calming was that?_

_I dunno what to do! He's here and I'm _here,_ what do I do? I'm all alone. I kind of feel this awkward tension between us. I just want to go home. _

She gazed up once more for the trillionth time still again to fine the face that never gets old. _Why is he...I don't even want to ask. _His lustrous face gleamed against the vault's fluorescent bulbs and illuminated the room. His face looked smooth and burly-like a man. His glossy hair was a pretty swirl of a snake as his neck looked as smooth as a snake's scales.

She felt the drool almost slip out her mouth as she again, swiftly turned away. "Thanks Butch,"clive said while covering her mouth with her blue rough vault suit's sleeve. She released a blush on her cheeks unable to have Butch to get a peek at her face. He only laughed and swung his legs over the chair.

"Okay, see you next time, nosebleed!"he said almost too quick as he ran off snickering and sneering in a joyful yet playful way. She caught a glimpse of his petty little smirk stapled across his face as his hands held his leather jacket _**trying **_tocover it.

She sat in the chair, her eyes glued to the hall were she last set eyes on him. _What happened to Freddie?_ She laid her arms, once more onto the table to relieve her head. Instead she grasped onto her chest feeling the unbearable pain that throbbed against her body. Pounding at her ribs and crippling her muscles within.

_My heart hurts._


End file.
